Under Her Spell
by JadeFox1
Summary: Draco is haunted by images of Hermione and finds himself falling for the Brainy Mudblood Headgirl.
1. Thoughts of Sleep

Chapter One- Thoughts of Sleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Life, it seems so far away  
  
drifting father every day  
  
getting lost within myself  
  
nothing matters, no one else *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The years he had spent under his father's irate instruction had finally paid off. Now he had his own room, no more sleeping with the common, and no more distractions. He glanced around at all the books and the latest scroll from the manor. The man had given him implicit instructions before being carried off. His own mother had come to Hogwarts dutifully to give him the cursed thing with the remnants of a defeated smile. After all the man had done she still obeyed. 'Disgusting' he thought bitterly. Frankly he'd rather remain alone than beat his wife. 'My wife? How stupid! I don't need a wife, don't need anyone, it is what makes me better than the rest.'  
  
Turning back over he tried again to clear the thoughts from his head. If he didn't get some sleep they would be suspicious, and then of course people would talk. His reputation was already hanging, he couldn't possibly spare any more blemishes to his name. So, for the ten hours, he went on like this talking to himself, trying to coax himself into uneasy sleep. But just as he was on the verge of closing his steel-like eyes there was a fleeting image of one very exposed Miss Granger. He stopped breathing, waiting for it to pass, hoping it would go away, but the vision only increased in size. He had to admit she had gotten to be somewhat beautiful in a bizarre, exasperating, sort of way. They had been prefects for two years now, and now they were Head Boy and Head Girl together.  
  
The word whirled around his head elatedly. He supposed his little mudblood couldn't be too bad when it came right down to it. Although she hung out with those imbeciles, and had joined in on jinxing him the year before, she was above being just a simple mudblood. She was their mastermind, the one person that could get them out of a pinch. He scowled heatedly as he thought of the elder of the two Weasley's. The boy fancied Granger certainly, but did not bother to appreciate her as he did, even if it was from a distance. What could he say? The girl had gotten under his skin. 'God I love . . .'  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" he screamed, bolting from the bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hear her voice in my mind  
  
I know her face by heart  
  
Heaven and earth move my soul  
  
I don't know where to start  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chest heaving, he glared down at the traitorous sheets, refusing to take responsibility for his own dream. 'Nightmare! It was a stupid nightmare!' he berated himself. How dare Granger invade his thoughts! 'Oh god how am I ever going to get to sleep now?' he thought anxiously. Would she come back to toy with his mind again? Would he give into the nightmare just for the peace of sleep afterward?  
  
"Damn you Granger, you are making life extremely difficult." 


	2. In Which Hermione Attains True Love Kiss

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Two- In which Hermione Attains True Love's Kiss  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Every shape of every word you say  
  
That breaks the silence of an ordinary day.  
  
Every look that seems to mystify,  
  
Every single smile that spins me to the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last night had been centered around the single most terrifying nightmare in his lifetime. This morning as he brushed his hair into place he vowed to forget it and be extra icy to his little mudblood. 'Not mine, just the little mudblood!' he told himself firmly. Whatever charm she had cast on him, little Miss Granger wouldn't get away with it. He would act as if nothing had ever changed between them. 'And nothing has changed' he chided himself. Just because he now found her enchanting and attractive did not mean that he would pursue the matter. In fact there was still a part of him that found her revolting. 'I have to be under a spell' he thought desperately.  
  
"Oy! Are you okay? Looking a bit under the weather."  
  
He glared at Crabbe's younger brother irritably. Sebastian was really starting to bother him. As he walked into the Great Hall he was greeted by weird looks from the Slytherins. He did not doubt that everyone in the castle had heard his screams. The Gryffindors were too noble to say anything, the Hufflepuffs too scared, and the Ravenclaws too wise. His own house however was stupid enough to draw attention.  
  
"What are you looking at!" he snarled.  
  
He dared not glance over at her, already feeling chocolaty eyes focused on his lower back. He could not challenge her outright, he would not, nay could not, allow everyone to witness him confess his sinful thoughts. When they were alone he would force her to reverse the charm, and then he would be free. Meanwhile he had Quidditch to worry about. The last game against Gryffindor, he grimaced slightly, was this afternoon. 'Perhaps a little extra flying time will help me calm my nerves.'  
  
"Goyle, I'm going to the field for a stretch, don't wait up."  
  
He watched the big lug nod dumbly before leaving for the broom cupboard. There lay his faithful Firebolt, a little present from his father. The second he got beyond the castle he kicked off, loving the feel of the wind through his hair. In that second he felt like his old despicable self again. Until he saw his little mudblood sitting in the stands that is. The familiar tenseness returned and he felt his mouth go dry as he landed beside her. What was she doing here with that wayward smile? 'Come to rub your little curse in my face Granger, hah! We'll see who gets the last laugh!'  
  
"Why if it isn't little Miss Mudblood. What are you doing out here Granger without your little fuckbuddies?"  
  
He watched with dread as she gazed down at her feet. What no comeback? He gasped as he felt guilt course through his veins. Why the hell would he feel guilty about putting down his precious mudblood? She looked so vulnerable, so delicate.  
  
"Herm . . . I didn't . . . argh!"  
  
He watched in sudden fascination as her lower lip trembled. It shocked him that such a simple act could make him want her so badly. He told himself that his next act was more to quiet her and lessen his guilt, but of course his (cursed) heart didn't listen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It makes me wanna run  
  
It makes me wanna hide  
  
Cuz you're the only one  
  
That makes my love alive  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The prim way her icy lips pinched together made him smile, he had expected as much, so when they parted for him he could not help the tiny moan that escaped. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined kissing Granger, and even then she had never kissed him back. Still, he felt guilt flowing through him, he was sure Granger had never kissed anyone, he would be her first kiss and he knew from Pansy that it was important.  
  
"Mmm Draco? I . . ."  
  
He laid a gentle kiss on her still trembling mouth with a joy he hoped she did not notice. Just the sound of his name on her lips made him want to cry out in ecstasy. But he was not so lost as to not realize what came next. Hermione would probably slap him, call him a disgusting pervert, and run to Weasley. He couldn't help the sudden curve of his mouth. Whatever tortures he would have to suffer on the train home would be worth it this time. He had finally gotten a taste of what Weasley would never value.  
  
"What are you smiling at?! Think this funny do you!"  
  
The sudden cloudiness of her features made the smile widen into an all out grin. So she too had been affected in some way.  
  
"Not funny, just predictable. I think I finally understand you."  
  
Hermione frowned up at him, a hand still seated on the muscle in his arm. Draco Malfoy thought he understood her? It was insane!  
  
"Oh really?! So you will understand when I do this!"  
  
He braced himself, but when the breath was knocked out of him it was a totally different sensation than he expected. There was no blood, instead he found Hermione molded against him, one leg wrapping around so that she fit snugly over his quivering member. She was right, he did not understand her at all. The thought of possession came over him, but she showed no signs of being possessed. She seemed to be acting of her own free will. 'And god knows I will be there whenever she wants to exercise free will.'  
  
"So Draco, did you understand any of that?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He shook his head and felt her press against him firmly. What Granger was trying to do he wasn't quite sure, but he liked it. He grinned as she ran a free hand through his hair, he liked it very much. He would give anything to be back in his bedroom right then, but he was on the Quidditch field, and he could feel the hands of the clock begin to change. The game would start soon and he couldn't afford a very close confrontation with Potter and Weasley at this point. He needed both hands to catch the Snitch. As he ran a hand over the small of her back another thought crossed his mind. 'What if they sent Granger to distract me?' He noted the glazed look in her eyes with masculine pride. 'No she is just as affected as I am.'  
  
"You may think me daft for asking, but . . . might we continue this another time? I mean I would love to now, but . . ." he asked hoarsely.  
  
Hermione grasped him from behind making one final statement against his mouth. 


	3. In Which Hermione Feigns a Mistake

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Three- In which Hermione Feigns a Mistake  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And I know  
  
When I gaze to the sun  
  
No place to hide,  
  
I've got nowhere to run from you, away from you *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He tried with all his might to forget how good she tasted. When he was on a broomstick going at high speeds, his mind could not be stuck on a beauty sitting fathoms below. Still every now and then, when he lost track of the snitch, he caught himself thinking of how natural it felt to have her curled against him. 'God Malfoy snap out of it!' he scolded himself with a smile. Hermione had certainly not been his first kiss among other things, but compared to Pansy and the other whores of Slytherin House she was so much more. He had never dated out of his house before, it was odd that she would be the first non-Slytherin he would think about. 'Don't try and analyze it Malfoy old boy! It is beyond belief that Granger would even consider holding your hand let alone . . .' he trailed off as a flash of gold caught his eye. There it was, and Potter was already on its tail. 'Dammit' he thought as Scarhead placed a greasy hand on it. Slytherin had lost . . . again.  
  
"Malfoy what were you thinking!" the Captain shouted at him.  
  
He glanced to the stands dejectedly and found that Granger was not there. 'I was stupid to fall for her' he thought with a betrayed scowl.  
  
* * *  
  
He had lost his focus for some girl. Sweeping his dark cloak about him, he stormed his way past the other common rooms toward his haven in the dungeons. For a second he had thought that perhaps the feeling was mutual. He had been played for a fool. 'And it's my fault for playing along.' As the portrait swung open he felt two soft arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"You should not be so grumpy Malfoy. It will put lines on your face."  
  
He whirled around crossly. Her arms were still wrapped around him and the smug smile encompassed her entire face. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to kiss her, but most of all he wanted to trust her. She was a Gryffindor, she was good-natured, and if she had sought only to distract him she would not have come to him in the middle of the night. 'Why is she here in the middle of the night' he thought suspiciously.  
  
"Draco are you going to keep me out here all night? It's chilly."  
  
He followed her eyes to the hardened nubs beneath her cloak. He smirked at the impish light in her eyes as she guided his hands underneath the black material. He gasped in surprise when he found barely more than organza there. Hermione was out on a mission. 'A very bold and indulgent mission' he thought as his other hand ran into a dip. 'I did not believe Gryffindors to be so . . .'  
  
"Wanton?" she supplied.  
  
He looked at her in astonishment. How had she read his mind? Well however it was, it didn't matter much right now. One leg was creeping up his side and she was soaked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy, or Draco as he was becoming accustomed to being called, gazed down in wonder at the beauty by his side. Her creamy skin was still flushed after a night of lovemaking and the brown curls he had once so violently despised framed her caring face. She looked like an angel, his angel. Glancing at the clothes stacked neatly on his chair he felt the sudden urge to get dressed. He felt exposed to the world and it was no wonder. 'You're naked you dolt!'  
  
"Mmm . . . Draco? Where are you going?"  
  
Her chocolaty eyes were alert and focused on the hand that reached for his trousers. He could see them, all the worries whirling around her pretty little head, could see the doubts of giving herself up to him. Dropping them back on the chair with ease he settled back under the covers pulling her apprehensive form toward him. Even as she cuddled up with him he could feel the tense way she held herself, she was so fearful of what would happen, and he wondered as he had many times that night what it would be like to love without holding anything back.  
  
"How about we skip class today? Do you think you could give me that?"  
  
She leaned on an elbow searching his eyes for something he could not be sure of. If it was love Hermione Granger was looking for he couldn't give it to her. Draco opened his mouth to speak, but she kissed him softly and he felt her essence invade him. Of all the things that Hermione knew, his soul was steadily becoming the most eminent. He could feel the patience, the developing fondness and dare he think it ::gulp:: love. 'She is so accepting, she won't even allow herself to consider coercing me to admit what feelings I have for her.' A loving hand stroked her back unconsciously. 'She does not think I have any feelings for her' he thought hotly.  
  
"Now see here you little imp! You were the one who pushed me into bed. I would not have immediately gone for your pants!"  
  
Hermione snorted as she pushed away from him coldly. Once again Draco gazed at her in astonishment. She made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He would think that after all that tenderness he had put into his movements she would at least stop thinking he despised her. He had made sure that he had pleased her in every way and form, he had even stayed awake for hours afterward just to hold her and whisper sweet things. This hadn't been just an ordinary roll in the hay, he had put time and effort into it!  
  
"Dammit Draco I tried to let everything go. I thought that maybe if we got it out of our systems then everything could return to normal! But now I see it was just one colossal mistake. I am sorry I kept you awake!"  
  
She was about to walk through the portrait hole when he bound forward and swung her around. There were actual tears in her eyes and he felt the scathing words drip away. He could not hurt her anymore. Perhaps she had expected things to go back to what she considered normal, but now Granger had changed everything irreparably. They had been joined, not only in body, but in what his mother's people had often called anima. Their minds were bound together for eternity, she could not just ignore that.  
  
"Dammit Hermione it is not just a mistake! If you wanted to use me for your own sanity, that's fine, but the damage you have dealt to both of us irreversible. We will always be joined! When you go to Weasley's bed tonight, when he climbs on top of you ineptly, and starts pumping with only his own pleasure in mind, I will be there!" 


	4. In Which Draco Feels Responsible

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Four- In Which Draco Feels Responsible  
  
Draco threw himself back into his bed, his face pressed glumly into the imprint of her pillow. She had not really believed him, but that was her loss. Her thoughts were visible to him now and if she did not want to pick up on this new talent, well that was her problem. Not that he was particularly in any mood to actually view her thoughts.  
  
"I have enough trouble with my own" he grumbled.  
  
He glanced around knowing full well that breakfast would be starting soon. Did he really want to go to class today? He had previously had the fullest of intentions of keeping his beauty locked away here proving, that although he could not love her, he could cherish her forever. Now that he had no one to spend it with he had no intention of missing class alone. But then of course there was always her. //Please don't come down Draco. Have the decency of allowing me to recover from last night . . . and this morn// Well if she did not want him to come he might do just that. 'Come on Malfoy don't be such an ass' he rebuked himself seriously.  
  
"Fine Granger, I'll stay here, I won't remind you of last night."  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night Hermione considered Malfoy's words. If what he said was true, which she was convinced it wasn't, if she did go to Ron tonight he would feel how happy she was in her true love's arms. And when they came together she would scream Ron's name, not his, not like after the Quidditch game. 'Well Draco we shall see!'  
  
Putting on her velvet dress she climbed the stairs to Ron's bedroom. She walked quietly, unable to explain to Harry or Seamus if they woke up. One foot stepped on his four poster and the silencing charm was up. Now she would be able to wake him safely. She pulled curtains about her and shed the cloth leaving her skin exposed to the cold air.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Ron cracked a sleepy eye before coming to full attention. He had dreamt of this moment for the past three years, ever since Hermione had gotten fixed up proper by Parvati. Just like in his dreams she had appeared out of nowhere as naked as a blue jay. 'After seventeen years I am FINALLY gonna get laid' he thought.  
  
"Get over here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Draco, who had been lounging in his bed with his charms book, felt a sudden jolt in his ribcage. Closing his eyes quickly he reopened them and found himself in another room. Glancing up he found Weasley panting over him. 'Ugh! Why even bother to do this Hermione? Did you really want to hurt me?' What was more he felt a single hot tear falling down his face. She was crying? //I should not have done this. This isn't right, he doesn't care about me.// He reached out to push Weasley off him but it was no use, the vision had faded. 'Dammit she doesn't want him and he's hurting her on top of it, that bungling fool!' he thought furiously. Grabbing up a cloak he made his way to Gryffindor tower. The fat lady looked down at him suspiciously. //Hermione! what is the password?// He waited, crying out to her, until finally . . . //Animas Draconis!//  
  
With all the stealth he could muster at this point Draco raced up the steps in search of her. He had no idea as to which room Scarhead and the Weasel would hibernate in, and there was no sounds coming through any of them. He looked around unsure which he should choose. He was unwelcome in Gryffindor house and as such could not barge into each room looking for his girl. //Hermione!! Darling I know you aren't so stupid as to not have put up a silencing spell. Which room?!// He waited but felt fear, and disgust catching her in their claws. He was however able to catch a glimpse of where the windows were. With a deep breath, and a prayer, he cracked open the left-back door. There was the Weasel perched atop his bronzed beauty. //You just wait Weasel I'm gonna kick your sorry ass from here to kingdom come. Speaking of coming// From the look of it Weasley was almost done with himself. Draco strode through the beds, grabbing an invisibility cloak along the way.  
  
"Fremes" he whispered.  
  
Ron obviously didn't seem to hear the spell among his uproar, but the others did. Luckily their wands were all gone and there was not enough light for them to possibly see her. Instead they peered around to see which one of them was getting frisky with a Gryffindor girl. 'Enough of this! I won't allow her pain to be their sport!' he thought angrily. But just as he was going to push Weasley off he heard something start low in his throat. He knew it was a name, and if Hermione escaped his lips he would have to be killed, but luckily, and of course to Malfoy's amusement, it was someone else.  
  
"HARRY!!" he screamed brazenly.  
  
"Alright that's enough out of you" Malfoy whispered in his ear before sending him flying through the air.  
  
"Ron why are you screaming my name?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
//It's all over darling. Weasel will never lay another hand on your beloved body again. Hermy? Can you hear me?// He cupped her tear-stained face in his hands while Ron scrambled to compose himself. It wouldn't be long before he realized he had been thrown off. //Draco?// she whispered through their bond //take me far from here// Draco breathed a sigh of relief as her teary chocolate eyes gazed at him. She was going to be all right, at least physically. He looked around knowing that this would be his one and only chance to possibly curse Scarhead and his gang. Then his eyes swiveled to her in the darkness. 'Hermione comes first!' he ordered himself.  
  
//Do you want to go to your room or . . .// He cursed himself outwardly, what on earth could he possibly be thinking? She wouldn't want to stay with him once she had been taken out of this mess. Her experience with men, as of yesterday, had been totally jaded. 'Just put her into her own bed so that she can rest Malfoy.' It was easier of course than it sounded once he had her inert form in his arms. She was so delicate, so warm. He couldn't understand why one of her 'best' friends would treat her like a cheap whore. //I think I could love you Draco// he felt her amusement at his jerky reaction //don't say anything, just take me home. Take me to your dungeons . . . to your bed. Protect me.// He almost felt like crying as she laid a kiss on his shoulder. She was so perfect. 'If only I believed in love' he thought seriously.  
  
With her bloodstained body in his hands Draco crept out of Gryffindor tower and down to the dungeon. He felt responsible for her in some way, responsible also for what had befallen her. //If it weren't for my goading  
none of this would have happened.// 


	5. Own Little World

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Five- Own Little World  
  
She was pale, awfully ashen in his opinion, considering the red tint her cheeks had held in the early hours of dawn. She hadn't even been able to carry herself into the bathroom. He found himself considering the other possible things he could have said this morning. Hermione had been testing him, she wanted to cause him pain for her embarrassment, and he had made it worse instead of taking it like a man. //I'm such an idiot. I caused my girl to get raped.// He looked at his hands in sudden disgust. //I'm turning into him . . . totally opposite my objectives!//  
  
"Draco? Who is him?" came a whisper from the doorway.  
  
Hermione watched him stiffen. //No! You are not going to spill your guts out to a complete stranger. I don't want her pity, I want something else, I want her to lov . . .// he cut himself off angrily. //No I don't want her to love me. Look what I have brought her so far, pain and mortification of the worst kind.// He watched in panic as she sat herself in his lap awkwardly. Was she going to rake him over the coals? 'You would deserve it Malfoy' he thought bitterly. But instead she wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder.  
  
"It didn't hurt as much physically as it did spiritually. I mean, at first I participated in the coupling, but once I saw you . . . I couldn't stand him being inside of me. Draco you cannot blame yourself. You came to my rescue, you risked being cursed to death just to save me . . . you are not Lucius, Draco."  
  
He listened to her little outburst, but felt no relief. She had gone to the Weasel willingly, it had not really been rape, but afterward she was still so . . . //Fragile? Well I think I was more terrified at the thought of you bursting in like my knight in shining armor. If Harry had gotten his hands on you I would never forgive myself.// Draco cringed as she flipped through his thoughts like one of her books. It should not have surprised him that she had mastered the process quickly enough.  
  
"Hermione I . . . I can't fall in love with you! You don't understand and I can't explain it to you, but we just can't. I . . . I can't see you anymore."  
  
Draco slid her onto the bed as he began pacing. In the matter of two nights and one day he, Draco Malfoy, had fallen for a mudblood, slept with her, developed a bond with her, seen her be used as a sexual toy, gone into his arch nemesis' bedroom, brought her back to his room, fallen even more under her spell, and was now pushing her away. In conclusion, the girl was driving him mad. //God, please look at me! I think I love you, please don't make me regret it. Draco, please don't hurt me.// Hermione thought. Draco whirled around to regard her solemnly. She sat were he had left her, but her eyes were glossy as she watched him run a hand through his hair. He didn't want to hurt her at all. //Draco please say something!//  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I can. I mean whatever I'm feeling for you . . . I'm . . ." he paused.  
  
//You are afraid Draco Malfoy!// she thought victoriously. //Some part of you does love me, and whether or not it is because of the bond, you are scared stiff.//  
  
"Draco I am not asking you for eternity" //Not yet// "would you give me tonight? If you want to be lost in denial fine, but give me tonight to recuperate."  
  
Draco watched as she tugged on one of his shirts and settled under the covers. The way she fitted in, as if she belonged, made his breath catch. What he would give to have her greet him when he came home. //Just for tonight then// he told her gruffly.  
  
He spent the entire morning memorizing the goddess lying in his fond embrace. He would never again be so lucky, but he had the chance to give her a better life. Perhaps Scarhead would have good intentions toward her, unlike the weasel. 'Still, I wish it were me instead of either of them. I would give her the world, but they don't even appreciate her.' He traced the curve of her jaw tenderly wishing desperately that he would not wake up every day longing for her touch. Could he really give up something he had just found? What harm could it do if they spent the rest of the year in each other's company? 'Its so hard already, I would never be able to let her go after a year.'  
  
"Mmm Draco? Why are you awake so early? Come back to sleep."  
  
He gulped involuntarily. She was still asleep, but his body reacted to her feathery touch as if otherwise. Would he be completely in the wrong if he . . . 'Malfoy, you imbecile, she's already been hurt by some arse satisfying himself at her cost. Do not make the same mistake.' Instead he began placing butterfly kisses along her forehead, her nose, her jaw, her mouth. He could not imagine giving himself to anyone else after her. //Hermione Granger, I think I'll love you forever.// he thought fiercely. Maybe she heard it, or maybe she simply felt his remorse, but her chocolate eyes flew open just the same. //Dammit Malfoy why do you have to be so handsome even at your worst?!// He grinned down at her wondering what she would say to his face.  
  
"Good morning Malfoy. How was your sleep?"  
  
He placed an affectionate kiss on the corner of her mouth before pulling her chilled form closer. //Riddled with guilt and desire, and yours?// She grinned up at him. //I wish I knew how to read your thoughts like you can mine. A little more practice is needed I think. Still I suppose if you can hear my thoughts and can answer we can form a sort of communication . . . if you want to that is.// she smiled hesitatingly. Draco wasn't sure what he wanted, but he sure as hell didn't want to lose contact with her.  
  
"Of course I want to keep in touch with you."  
  
Hermione watched him swallow his sorrow and replace it with a well placed smile. Before any of this had happened she would have probably believed it, but now that she had bonded with him she felt the underlying tones. Draco was not as happy as he tried to appear. She buried herself in his chest, unable to meet his soft gray gaze.  
  
"How about we skip class today? Do you think you can give me that?"  
  
He felt her smile impishly against his skin. She had already requested to stay the night, now she wanted to spend the morning. //Hermy one way or another I am going to let go, don't make it hard for me.// He felt one delicate hand slip beneath the blankets to the vast tent his tremulous member had made. //Oh Draco, I really am making you hard . . . whoops I meant making it hard on you// she thought with hardly concealed mirth. //Are you positively sure you would like to push me out so quickly?//  
  
"Ahh my wearisome witch, work your magic if you must, but I highly doubt it will change anything."  
  
Hermione relished the feeling of holding him her hands, in her mouth. Draco may not have thought that she could change his mind, but she was sure of it. All he needed was a little persuasion, and she was going to give him a lot of it, just in case. //oh god Hermione you've got me under your spell . . . I don't think I can last much longer./ /he whimpered. It took only the brief span of seconds before she forced him to come. For a few moments he lay panting before glancing to see what she was doing to him next. Hermione he found, had swallowed and was now licking up the remains of his orgasm.  
  
As the last night, had become last day, it became last night again. Draco couldn't bring himself to send her away when she was so whet. In fact he was determined to give her the night of her life so as to ease his suffering. Time it seemed only made her more desirable and eight consecutive orgasms later she was clinging to him breathlessly. He felt omnipotent, especially with her screams of pleasure echoing in his ears.  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered.  
  
She dragged her sight from his already hardening rod back to his face. //Draco don't spoil this. It is the last time we are probably ever going to speak to each other let alone . . .// she thought with a distraught expression. Draco heard this of course, but what he had to say could not be avoided. She had to hear it now, while he still had his wits about him, or else it would never amount to anything.  
  
"Hermione I love you so much, I know now that my appetite will never be quenched, and I just wanted you to know . . . I always be here even if you end up with scarhe . . . someone else. If you are ever in trouble, I will come for you, understand?"  
  
She felt his weary gaze glide over her, and she knew how much it took for him to say even those words. Draco Malfoy was not one to confess anything let alone his first taste of love. //I love you too my dark prince, and if you are one day in need of my assistance I shall be waiting. But meanwhile will you force us to say goodbye? Can we not leave the line open?// She glanced up at him, afraid he would soon recoil, but the withdrawal never came. He simply looked down at her with a shameless smile and pulled her atop him. It was not really an answer to her question, but Hermione did not object. Their time together was short, and by now people were surely suspicious of where the Head Boy and Girl were, as well as what they were up to.  
  
But as they melted into each other for the ninth time Hermione felt something inside her give. She was almost positive of its existence as well as its meaning, but she did not care. She would not trouble her world- weary lover with its existence. From the time she left here, and Hogwarts, it would be her problem, and he would never have to know. Until then she would simply have to guard her thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open as a moan was wrenched from her throat. //Oh god what if Prudence and Calamity wake up? OoOo god, deeper// she whimpered. The mouth that had been slurping greedily now thrust a tongue inside her. She tried to hold back her cry of triumph, managing a simple moan instead. She did not want her children to come running in fear. //They would be scarred for life in they saw what you are doing to me// she thought with mirth. Gray eyes peeked out of her opening echoing the mirth in her thoughts. //My darling did you think I wouldn't lock the doors?// Hermione pulled his blonde head up gently. //You are such a little kid Malfoy! You left them open for Harry to find us remember!// He gave her one of his innocent looks. //It wasn't my fault Scarhead is always so interested in watching people get some. Besides he shouldn't have walked into my old quarters even if the portrait was open!//  
"What am I ever going to do with you?" she sighed.  
Without even having to reach for the bond he pulled his night pants down and she began sucking him voraciously. She knew her husband far too well. //And who am I to pass up one of the only opportunities we have?// she thought wickedly. 


	6. In Which Hermione is Charmed

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Six-In Which Hermione is Charmed  
  
Hermione was the first to wake up from the dream and from the content look on Draco's face she knew he had been dreaming it as well. 'What was that?' she wondered, feeling fully satisfied to boot. It had felt so real, in fact she was almost willing to bet it was the future. But how far into the future? How much pain would they inflict upon each other before they finally gave in to destiny? And what about Prudence and Calamity? She had daughters with him in the future, they were married.  
  
"It makes me think there might be hope for us yet."  
  
She pulled on his shirt and a robe before brushing against him in a kiss far from chaste. She would have her man, and children, eventually she reminded herself. For now she would have to do as he asked and hope that her dreams had not been just that, dreams. //At least I will have my child come what may.// She sat for a moment trying to memorize every feature of his serious face. Would her baby, her Prudence, look as he did? Would she deny her feelings as her father did?  
"Goodbye Draco, until we meet again."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she arrived in the common room she found Ron sitting in one of the chairs by the fire. She tried to trek past him coolly, but found it impossible. He had cornered her before she could even make it to the collapsing stairs. He was grinding his teeth together and the looks of ire and malice were evident. Weasley had something up his sleeve, she knew he did. 'But what?' she asked herself apprehensively. What was Ron planning?  
  
"You know its funny Hermione that in the middle of bursting inside you I suddenly get thrown fifteen feet in the opposite direction. And its funny that I hear Malfoy whispering in my ear, and see you being lifted by just the air. I have never known you to levitate Hermione and it leads me to believe that perhaps Malfoy was in our room wearing an invisibility cloak. That in itself is suspicious, but how did he get into the tower? How did he know which room? And how did he know I was screwing you, why on earth would he care? Something's happened hasn't it. Did you two bond after screwing each other senseless? You must have, and then you gave him the password!"  
  
Hermione felt him circling her like a vulture. Slowly he was getting to his point, and she was getting more horrified by every second. She didn't understand how he had pieced it all together, but he had. And now there was a price to pay. Hermione felt it coming, he was going to blackmail her into something.  
  
"Oh go on Ron. Go ahead and tell me what your little plan is."  
  
Ron pulled her hair back from her neck and began a trail of hot kisses that made her queasy. She couldn't cry out to him this time, she knew it, and he knew it too. He had set all of this up and now she had fallen into the trap. She should have never left Draco's embrace. She should have fought with him to let her stay another night.  
  
"Every night you are going to come to my bed, put the silence charm up, and let me have my way with you. We will use no condoms and when you become heavy with child you will marry me as a good loving woman should. You will do all this without qualms and you will not alert Malfoy, and do you know why Hermione? Because not only have you been sleeping with him, you gave him access to Gryffindor house, and he tried to kill us all. If you talk to him bond or not, I will go to Dumbledore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The second he opened his eyes Hermione felt it. She felt him reach out for her and she saw the pained look when he realized she had gone. Of course that was what he had wanted all along, but she felt his regret. 'Please recognize something is seriously wrong. I wanted to stay all along, don't you think it's a bit strange that I left so quickly?' she found herself thinking. Of course Ron had placed all sorts of charms on her seconds after she had finished his required hand-job. He had found a spell in the restricted section, she would have to do whatever anyone asked of her, even if they asked her to kill herself. He had commanded her not to contact Malfoy or speak to him in the halls. She had wished Fred or George were there to order her to hurt him. 'So long as he is safe Hermione you will do what you must. Ron would be all to happy too send him to prison.'  
  
The whole week went on like this and she felt him taking extra precautions not to catch her in the halls. 'Well at least he won't think you're ignoring him' she told herself bitterly. Dinner came quickly, perhaps because she was dreading going to Ron. She had just finished her portion of chicken when she felt a hand grope her breast. Her eyes flew to the Slytherin table where she found Draco staring in shock. //Hermione you left me this morning for that?! How could you betray me?// She glanced back down at her food praying she would be able to send her voice across. //Draco you have to believe . . . Ow!// Ron grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked hard again.  
  
"I thought I told you not to communicate to him you little tramp!"  
  
She glared at him and pulled away the arm he was tugging. She didn't want to go back to the common room, especially when the bedroom would be empty and he could beat her senseless. She glanced across the tables at Draco before she felt herself begin to feel dizzy. She didn't need to ask, he was using the spell.  
  
"I command you to get up Hermione Granger. I command you to walk gracefully outside the Great Hall with me, now" he demanded imperiously.  
  
There was no use in fighting it now. She would just have to deal with it, and the feeling of his betrayal. She could feel the sting of his anger, but what could she say? 'Absolutely nothing, not with Ron watching me like a hawk.' She placed a hand on her tummy where Draco's baby was stowed away. 'Will these beatings hurt my baby?' she thought anxiously. //Beatings? Baby? Is it mine?// She glanced back at him, the tears flowing down her face now evident to him. //Oh shit. Hermione?! Ron's controlling you somehow isn't he! Oh sweetheart I am so sorry, I didn't know!//  
  
Ron glanced back as well, a glare piercing all that saw it. Draco was not concerned with his little plots at the moment. He had Hermione to worry about . . . and his baby girl. As soon as they had walked far enough Malfoy raced to Professor Snape and dragged him out the corridor.  
  
"Professor, Weasley has cast a spell upon Granger! She is being forced to do his bidding and . . . and sir she is pregnant!"  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow as he slowed down near the portrait hole. He had never seen his pupil so terrified at the thought of a spell. His behavior was peculiar also considering Granger was a know-it-all Mudblood. 'And a baby' he thought. He watched Malfoy argue with the Fat Lady hotly while he tried to figure out what was going on.  
  
"Your baby" he breathed with bewilderment.  
  
Draco simply nodded and motioned toward the portrait. 


	7. In Which Hermione Must Explain the Meani...

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Seven- In Which Hermione Must Explain the Meaning  
  
Snape blasted open the door just as Ron fled up the steps. The older man was thoroughly confused now, but it didn't matter. Malfoy was already half way up the steps with his wand out. His rage was evident toward his (girlfriend's?) captor and Snape was beginning to wonder whether he should hurry as well. Lucius would not appreciate his son being placed in the jail cell next to him.  
  
Meanwhile Draco broke down Ron's door with all the calmness he could muster. Having returned to this room to beat down the same SOB was not making him any happier. Especially since it was for the same reason as before. But he would not make the same mistake twice. He would kill Weasley this time and he would enjoy every second of it.  
  
"Hermione I command you to protect yourself however you must in order that you may reach the safety of Professor Snape. Go now!"  
  
Seeing him again made her heart quiver. She was finally safe, and he didn't have to tell her twice. She immediately grabbed her wand and made for Professor Snape who was standing right outside the room. Finding he could retrieve no information from her he commanded her to tell him of the curse and ended up reversing it. Freed from her mental imprisonment she immediately called out to her future husband.  
  
//Draco? I was hoping you would figure it out! But please darling don't kill him, we have our children to think of, you want our daughters to have a father don't you?// He paused with his wand pointed at Ron's head. The Weasel was already bleeding profusely. He supposed he could hand him over to Snape and push for an arrest. //Are you sure, I am willing to for your honor.// There was humor in his tones, but she knew that if she gave the word he would do it for her.  
  
"Draco? Take me home."  
  
Professor Snape watched them embrace pensively before turning to Weasley and tying him up. He would have never imagined the dream team would turn on itself. He wondered if Potter had been caught up in this as well. 'One can always hope' he thought wickedly. The boy was so meddlesome he had surely listened to Weasley's plan.  
  
"You may take her . . . to wherever 'home' is, but rest assured the Headmaster will want an explanation. I would suggest you both get your story straight before . . . well whatever else you teenagers do. Goodnight." He said curtly.  
  
They waited for Ron to be taken away, thankfully unconscious, before Draco scooped Hermione up in his arms and led the way to the dungeons. Not a word was said until he came to the spot where they had first made initial contact. He had wanted to push her away to protect her, and look where it had gotten him. //You don't deserve an imbecile like me. You deserve an honest, kind, loving man that can give you whatever you want. Not someone who will always live in fear of loving too much, or getting too comfortable. You want a good father for your children, one that will guide them, but not lead them or try, to the darker side of magic. All this I cannot give you and yet . . . you never cease loving me, not even in the future.//  
  
"Oh Draco, when will you ever learn? The bond showed us the future so that we could fix our present. We are happy together, we have children, and you are content. Did you not feel the honesty, the kindness, the love we shared? Did you not feel yourself at ease? I realized something that night. That ease, it is what I can give to you." 


	8. Hermione's Doubts

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Eight- Hermione's Doubts  
  
Hermione glanced around the room restlessly. All her things were packed, Voldemort had been defeated with a little of her hard earned knowledge, and to their great relief her baby was unharmed in the process. Still she could not help feeling a mixture of worry and pure terror. She would be returning with Draco to his family manor. 'That alone should be giving me the jitters.' What was worse she would have to spend time in the presence of Draco's mother. 'I really wish I could just go home first and tell mum and dad the news. It would make it so much easier telling his mum.'  
  
"Darling you should not worry so much, you won't be telling her alone."  
  
She leaned back into Draco's embrace with a smile as his hands curled around the tiny bulge of her tummy. These last few weeks had been difficult what with keeping their newly formed relationship under wraps. Explaining to Dumbledore had been slightly worse. There was no anger as he listened to their (not overly) detailed account of what had happened in the past few weeks. His eyes had immediately flown between them and then at Hermione's stomach. Pregnancy was something they would have to make decisions on, but there were now rules. Their courtship would not effect anyone else, namely Harry Potter, there would be no promiscuous behavior whilst they remained at Hogwarts (although now that Hermione was pregnant she could live with Draco), and he would of course be named godfather to the child. She had smiled at this statement and he had allowed them to go.  
  
"Darling from what I have heard your mother is the definition of vicious and don't tell me I'm wrong. I've seen the same thing in you for the last six years. When it comes right down to it all she is going to see is a . . . a mudblood whore, not a woman who is in love with her son and carrying his child."  
  
Draco pulled her closer unable to deny her words. His entire family had been brought up the same way, but surely he could explain to his mother. Now that his father was gone surely she would warm up to the idea of her son in love and getting engaged. //Even if she doesn't accept it, none of what she says will ever change the way I feel about you and our baby. I am not mother . . . or my father.// He thought firmly. In the distance he heard the bells chime signaling their graduation. Potter would be getting the letter Draco had left him around now. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face.'  
  
"Hermione now that we've graduated how about we . . ."  
  
Hermione glanced at the slightly open portrait. The vision had warned her of this. //You left that open intentionally to make Harry go insane haven't you?!// she accused. Draco hoisted her up so that she wrapped legs around his waist for support. He wouldn't deny that statement either. //Darling he's already scarred for life . . . I didn't think it could do any harm// he thought innocently. //Besides he will never accept us together if he doesn't see how happy you are.//  
  
"Men are so childish! And you are the biggest baby of them all. Why can't I just tell Harry that I am truly happy instead of giving him more nightmares?"  
  
//Well because he wouldn't be tortured by the image of you crying my name of course! And besides it would be his fault if he saw, what does he care if I'm making love to someone? He shouldn't be snooping!//  
  
"Draco is there ever a time when you don't want to make love?"  
  
//That sounds like a complaint, but here's my answer: not with you near me.// 


	9. In Which Hermione Meets the MotherInLaw

Disclaimer I Do NOT own anything vastly related to Harry Potter. The Plot however is a different Story . . . .  
  
Chapter Nine- In which Hermione Meets the Mother-In-Law  
  
Wearing the emerald green robes Draco had given her for Christmas, Hermione climbed the steps of the Malfoy Manor. 'Look her in the eyes, don't blink too much, breathe' she instructed herself. //She's not a hippogriff Hermione, calm down.// This comment of course did not earn him brownie points. She had spent the entire day worrying about meeting the dreaded would-be mother-in-law. This was it, her one and only chance to make sure her daughters knew her father's side of the family. When a house elf opened the door she frowned. 'Maybe I don't want them to know his side.'  
  
"Wrath this is my fiancée, Hermione Granger."  
  
She bent a little to shake the elf's hand, but it glared at her icily. She pulled back slowly almost ready to break down in tears. She had not even stepped into the house and she was unwelcome. 'House elves always like me' she thought between sobs. Draco immediately picked up on the droplets clinging to her lashes and grabbed the elf by the ear. Wrath had obviously forgotten his manners.  
  
"Draco no! He can't help how he feels toward us. He's locked away in captivity, I was like that once, and I hated everyone who couldn't see it. Please don't hurt him Draco, for me?"  
  
She talked in a blur, but he understood anyway. It wouldn't look good if he didn't discipline his house elves though. The little things would be rebellious every time she entered the room! //Draco please don't hurt him. You've changed so much since I got familiar with you this year, will it all change because you have come home?// She laid a gentle hand on his arm, smiling as a bright as the sun. //I love you so much Draco, don't bother getting angry about Wrath. I am just a little emotional right now.// Inch by inch he lowered his servant and wrapped his arms around his love instead. He would not change just because he came back to the manor.  
  
"Be warned Wrath, if you ever hurt my wife again, I will come after you."  
  
The house elf looked up at Hermione with the shadow of a grateful smile before disappearing. A woman she recognized as Narcissa Malfoy appeared in his place looking down at her in bafflement. She had no idea why her son would bring a Mudblood into their house let alone near the front steps. She stood there for a moment, her scrutinizing glare settling on Hermione, before her eyes widened and a hand went to her heart.  
  
"S-Shh-She's pregnant! D-Dr-Draco, son of my blood, tell me nay!"  
  
Hermione felt like sobbing at the disgust in the woman's voice. She had expected this of course, but Draco almost had her believing that Narcissa was a nice woman. She stepped forward threateningly and pointed a finger in Hermione's face.  
  
"How do you know its yours?! She is a filthy mudblood trollop and god knows it could be half of the boys at your school's child. Leave her where you found her Malfoy and come inside. We have business to take care of. Do as I say!"  
  
Draco stared in complete shock, his embrace tightening around his woman. How could his mother be such a cold bitch? Did she not realize that she was going to have a grandchild? Had he been so happy in his vision because he had been freed from the Malfoy family forever? His thoughts went back immediately to Hermione who had begun trembling in his grasp. He had promised her a family.  
  
"How dare you!" he shouted furiously. "This is not some trollop off the street! This is Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Malfoy, my future wife and mother to my children! I fell in love with her, we have dated for months, and she has consented to carry my heirs. If you will not treat her with the proper respect mother I shall take her, and your grandchildren, far from here and you will have no one to carry on the Malfoy legacy. Watch your tongue now as you make your decision!"  
  
Narcissa glared at the girl who had come between her son and his destiny. What with his father in jail Malfoy could take his place as a deatheater and greet the new Dark Lord. He could be so famous if only he hadn't stuck himself in the wrong girl. Pansy would have been the perfect woman for him, she would have born his heirs, and allowed him to continue with his dark magic as his father had.  
  
"Why would you do this to yourself Malfoy? She will never allow you to continue the Malfoy legacy."  
  
//She is right Draco, I cannot allow you to become a deatheater. My children will never be evil, I will not allow it.// He tightened his embrace further, surrounding her with warmth, protecting her from the sudden cold. His dream had always been to follow in his father's footsteps, until he had fallen under her spell that is. He did not want to kill thousands of people, he did want his daughters to know him as a murderer.  
  
"I love her mother."  
  
Narcissa leaned back, and he felt himself go cold. She was plotting something in that miserable mind of hers. Something evil that would cause him disaster and unhappiness. 'But what' he wondered.  
  
"Very well. Do not be fooled, I am not happy about this situation in the least, but as I will soon have a grandchild I suppose I must accept it. Would you have me bring out your grandmother's ring?"  
  
Draco nodded cautiously as he led Hermione into the sitting room. His fears now centered around his mother's acceptance. She would normally put up more of a fight than that, but why hadn't she? She was trying to catch them off guard, that much was certain, but he was not so blinded by his love that he could not see she was planning. //Hermione?// he whispered. //I know Draco, I felt it. But what will she do? Poison me?// Draco wouldn't put it past her, but he didn't think she would take that path. He was pretty good with poisons after all. //I don't know darling, but be on your guard.//  
"Here Malfoy, your grandmother's emerald. Wear it wisely." 


	10. In Which Narcissa Plots and Kicks the Bu...

A/N: This is the final chapter of Under Her Spell. Since I have put all these chapters up in One Night I am hoping to have lots of positive reviews in the next couple of weeks. If anyone really likes this stuff and tells me bout it, then I will begin uploading the sequal 'Patri Maleficium' Thanx! R&R Please  
  
Chapter Ten- In which Narcissa Plots and Kicks the Bucket  
  
Months later, Hermione lay in the hospital screaming in pain. Draco had fainted during the first signs of pain, but he had woken up just in time to hold her hand for the last push. She had been in labor for 24 hours, and now as she cuddled the tiny baby, Prudence, she knew it had all been worth while. Draco was staring down at them in amazement, and Hermione could feel his heart beating so hard that it might burst.  
  
"Prudence meet your daddy."  
  
When she placed the tiny bundle in his arms he felt like he might collapse. He was a father, and this was his baby girl. It wasn't long before the infant quieted in his arms, and he felt himself tense up. //Don't worry Draco, the baby is breathing, I can hear it.// He was so nervous that he had to sit down before his knees gave out.  
  
"Our baby!" he said in amazement. "Prue Malfoy . . . hehe sounds a bit off doesn't it. Still she looks prudent enough. She knows when to give mum a break."  
  
Hermione smiled up at him. He would be a wonderful father, and whatever Prune's Grandfather had done to him, it would be fixed when he raised their child. 'Now I just have to worry about Narcissa, she went to Azkaban today to visit Lucius. That can't possibly be a good sign.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What with the baby in the house Narcissa insisted on helping plan the wedding. That too was suspicious, but with all the happiness she was experiencing Hermione could not help putting away her misgivings. If Narcissa wanted to prove no ill will why not? Together they designed and Narcissa began shelling out loads of money.  
  
"My dear girl we cannot give you a pauper's wedding! You are a Malfoy woman now, you will have to act and spend like one."  
  
The week before the wedding Narcissa convinced Hermione to go to a special spa far from the manor. Draco agreed to take care of his baby while she indulged herself for once, and was gladdened that his mother joined her. The wedding plans were making him woozy. He would rather deal with a screaming baby.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For two days he had no word from either of them, but one night as he slept peacefully he felt the tension being relieved. Hermione was on top of him and he didn't have much time to think before he was blasted into nirvana. They went at it for hours, with her sipping something periodically. //What is that?// he wondered. She glanced down at him nervously before settling herself over him again.  
  
"I just haven't really be in the mood after Prue and well, I found this in one of the books I was readying. It gives me a lot of energy."  
  
Draco watched her finish him off and didn't think to argue. If she needed a pick-up after giving birth, well he wouldn't say anything about it. It had sounded quite stressing, and one thing Hermione did best was fret.  
  
"Just lay back Malfoy and let me take care of you." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco never mentioned that night to Hermione when she came home the day before the wedding. He knew he had not been dreaming, and he knew that Hermione had stopped calling him Malfoy since sixth year, especially when they made love. That night however they had not made love, she had been so intent on getting him to burst inside her, it seemed like her only purpose for the intercourse. He also realized that the night before she had left for the trip they had discussed waiting for their second child. None of it made sense, and it stood to reason that they had both been tricked. As soon as they were married he would buy a manor of their own and he would leave Narcissa behind.  
  
He ran through the lists of potions she could have used and why. Polyjuice Potion was obviously used to disguise a girl who was clearly seeking his sperm. 'But why? Why would someone go through all the trouble to get themselves pregnant with my baby' he wondered. He had spent the whole afternoon brooding in the library before his mother's word began to ring in his ears. 'She will never allow you to continue the Malfoy Legacy.' Narcissa Malfoy had found a way to continue with the Malfoy Legacy whether he liked it or not. 'Pansy . . . Pansy Parkinson. She picked you to carry my child.' The child that would be a deatheater as was family tradition.  
  
"Malfoy you are going to be late to your own wedding if you do not hurry. Hermione might think you deceived her."  
  
He whirled around at his mother's mirth-filled voice. So she knew he had figured it out by now.  
  
"How could you do this to me, to Hermione, to your grandchild! You harlot! The week before my wedding!"  
  
Narcissa smirked as she spread her hands wide.  
  
"But my dear boy I didn't do this. It was you who slept with Pansy! And I am thinking of my grandchild, in fact my grandchildren! Pansy is your true wife, it is she that carries your true heirs and the true heirs to the Malfoy fortune."  
  
Draco pointed the wand at her heart, his anger raging beyond all bounds. She had succeeded in destroying his wedding day, he would not allow her to destroy his family. He hated her, hated the mirth in her evil eyes, hated ever protecting her from his father, but hated her most for trying to destroy every second of happiness he had ever felt.  
  
"I will not let you destroy my family! Avada Kedavara!"  
  
The light from her eyes were gone, snuffed out as it were. It was odd but he felt relieved. He could stop running now, he could live a normal life, and he had done what he needed to for Harry Potter's cause. Harry couldn't destroy all the Malfoy's as he would have like, but it wasn't a problem anymore. Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, Narcissa Malfoy could no longer plot to get Lucius out and bring the new Dark Lord to power, and he, Draco Malfoy, was healed by the power of Hermione's love. Everything was perfect, he found his wedding day not ruined at all, he felt blithe.  
  
"Harry Potter, you can truly rest now, it is all over."  
  
Fixing his slightly disheveled hair Draco made sure to close the door of the library before walking out into the gardens. A lifetime of happiness was awaiting him, and he would not keep it or his bride, waiting any longer. //Isn't it a beautiful day Draco?//  
  
"It certainly is Hermione, it certainly is."  
  
//And there will be many more days such as this one, my love.// 


End file.
